1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in internal combustion engines to decrease engine wear and pollution and increase fuel and oil economy. More particularly the invention relates to speed-responsive device for internal combustion engine with pivoted plate clapper type check valve between crankcase and intake manifold. The invention also lies in the field of a governor controlled throttle valve system for cutting off the idling mixture at coasting speeds whereby new cooperation is achieved between the throttle pedal and the governor controlled system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore P.C.V. valves have been used in order to assist crankcase ventilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,996 discloses the overall combination of an internal combustion engine operating under increased efficiency and power output having a crankcase, intake valve cover closed and sealed to hold a vacuum, wherein the one-way valve 62 allows communication from the valve cover 53 to the intake system 28 but precludes communication from the intake system to the valve cover. Note that the intake vacuum closely corresponds to the vacuum developed in each combustion chamber on the intake stroke of the piston. The system also provides for a pressure gage which can be connected to the oil filler port, to ascertain whether the crankcase is operating at a vacuum.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,455,285, 3,587,544, 3,677,240 and 3,923,024 are cited as of interest in disclosing an internal combustion engine having a crankcase breather system illustrating various additional features such as a V-block engine and various types of P.C.V. valves arranged downstream of the throttle valve.
All of the prior art mentioned hereinabove does not correlate the throttle controlling the vehicle speed to the vacuum which exists within the crank case 50 and it is the object of the present invention to provide a governor controlled circuit which provides equalization of the intake manifold pressure in the crank case at a desirable and practical vehicle operating speed whether accelerating, coasting, or decelerating and in this manner to achieve greater engine efficiency without in any way interfering with the fuel mixture ratio. Because of the closed system there is cooler operation of the vehicle, smoother performance in acceleration and deceleration and lower maintenance requirements.